Dewsun (Collab)
D E W S U N female - straight - windclan I N F O R M A T I O N WIP, only Moon and Moonwing allowed to edit. Coding by Moon. Dewsun is a pale orange, almost brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail tip. She has heterochromia and has one blue eye and one green eye, and her ears are folded. She is lean and wiry, quick on her paws and an agile cat, making her an excellent hunter and one of the best in WindClan, which causes her to be a little haughty, but it's nothing too serious. Moon turned her evil >:) Moonwing agreed >:) A P P E A R A N C E Dewsun is lean and wiry, with a pale orange (almost brown) tabby coat. Her muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail tip are all white, and she has heterochromia which causes her to have one blue eye and one green eye. Her ears are folded (which implies she has Scottish Fold ancestry) and her chin sometimes has a haughty tilt to it. Her tail is long and helps her balance well when she's running and her fur is short and coarse. P E R S O N A L I T Y *She can be intimidating at times, but nobody knows the crimes she commits *Usually frames Swiftshine for her crimes, but sometimes Hareleap *Ripplethorn isn’t as evil as her, but still evil, and that’s why she loves him *Halfstorm always stood by her, and never liked Swiftshine, so he is her best friend *Comes across as sweet and kind *Loves making others kill Clanmates except Halfstorm and Ripplethorn *She loves training in the Dark Forest, her favorite mentor being Blossomsong H I S T O R Y Dewsun was born to Blackbush and Hawkscratch alongside her brothers Halfstorm and Swiftshine. Her kithood had been unhappy from the start. Blackbush was snappish and aggressive, and often lashed out at her kits, making Dewsun and her brothers live in constant fear. However, Swiftshine soon began to side ''with Blackbush instead of go ''against ''Blackbush, which caused Dewsun to slowly develop a strong hatred for him. Meanwhile, Hawkscratch didn't really care about Dewsun and her brothers, and didn't protect her from Blackbush. Dewsun soon had her first experience of killing another cat at the tender age of 5 moons, a moon before she became an apprentice. Halfstorm had given her the idea of killing Blackbush to resolve their problems and also protect them. To Dewsun, then Dewkit, it seemed like the perfect solution that would give them a happy future. Dewkit used her small size and her pelt color to her advantage to sneak into the medicine cat den, where the Clan's medicine cat kept a small storage of deathberries for last resorts. She took three berries and made a small incision into a rabbit at the fresh kill pile, pretending to be exploring the pile out of natural curiosity. Stuffing the berries into the rabbit, she then (with Halfstorm's help) dragged it to Blackbush to eat. Blackbush ate it and died, solving Dewkit's problems for a while. This also showed that Dewsun had an uncanny cunning to her at a young age. The problem arose when warriors found Blackbush dead in the nursery. Hawkscratch didn't care, of course. He never cared about anything. And being an elderly cat, many cats assumed that Blackbush simply had a heart attack. But the medicine cat found traces of foam around the she-cat's mouth, and declared that she was poisoned. Suspicion and tensions rose among the WindClan cats, complicating Dewkit and Halfkit's (Halfstorm's) plot even further. Dewkit, in a rash decision, decided to sabotage Swiftshine and claimed that she saw Swiftshine feed Blackbush red berries out of curiosity. The entire Clan turned on Swiftshine and he was made an apprentice late because of this, and was severely lectured by the medicine cat for several moons. This was when Dewkit saw how effective sabotaging other cats was. Dewkit was then made an apprentice alongside her brother Halfkit, becoming Dewpaw and Halfpaw. This was when Dewpaw started to consider killing off the medicine cat as he had complicated things with Blackbush's murder. However, Halfpaw talked her out of it and Dewpaw decided to focus on training instead and becoming a trustworthy warrior. The murder of Blackbush was left forgotten for a while until one fateful night, a dark spirit visited Dewpaw in her sleep. The dark spirit, revealed to be Blossomsong of ThunderClan, pretended to be sympathetic at first. She encouraged Dewpaw to vent her frustrations, and everything came spilling out. Dewpaw was frustrated about how wrongly Blackbush's murder turned out, and how she felt her mentor, Hareleap, was incompetent and useless. Blossomsong then invited Dewpaw into the Dark Forest, saying that she could pick up and learn useful skills there that would prevent cases such as Blackbush's murder from happening again. Dewpaw, once again, saw reason in this and followed Blossomsong into the Dark Forest, her curiosity piqued. There, Blossomsong and some other Dark Forest spirits such as Drakepounce of RiverClan and Crowtalon of ThunderClan, coached Dewpaw relentlessly in perfecting her fighting skills. Dewpaw became stronger and her mind more corrupted as she learned more savage tactics that were way beyond her age. She shaped up to become one of the finest warriors of the Dark Forest, being able to pick up new skills easily and also have a love and passion for the Dark Forest's training. It seemed like smooth sailing for Dewpaw, except her mentor Hareleap started noticing the wounds that Dewpaw sported on her pelt. The second problem began. Dewpaw used many excuses to cover up her wounds, but Hareleap wasn't buying them. So she decided to kill Hareleap next, but needed a more innovative way to do it, something different from the way she poisoned Blackbush. She wanted to keep her Dark Forest training a secret, and she thought Hareleap of useless anyways. She gave these reasons to her brother Halfpaw and Halfpaw helped conspire with Dewpaw on how to eliminate Hareleap effectively so that she could blame Hawkscratch. Eventually they settled on luring Hareleap to a badger den to get him killed, then smear Hawkscratch's scent all over the body to frame the tom. '''R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Work in Progress! T R I V I A Work in Progress! G A L L E R Y 9EE3D55C-DBBD-4F5A-A67F-C8ED1FD4A6DF.png|Infobox picture and CartoonizeMyPet ref Morning_dew.jpg|Aesthetic 669551B3-C223-4731-BCC3-2465E11AFB25.png|Art of Dewsun!! Y E S she looks beautiful!!! 516EF0B1-89A6-4E33-9303-B24B5E0341B2.png|E n h a n c e d version of the Dewsun art!! Aaa she looks even more amazing!!! D020E26F-CFA4-44A7-9794-B5A4B786AE82.jpeg|SUPER E N H A N C E D version of Dewsun by Moonwing! YUS SHE LOOKS AMAZING! 4689197B-3A19-4B55-888F-6421365EA23A.jpeg|E X T R A ENHANCED DEWSUN BY MOONWING!!! B A D G E Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Collaborations Category:WindClan Cats Category:Evil